Enjoy the Silence
by Crazy Kawaii
Summary: She cant remember who she is, or why she's there. She had a name written on her hand, but that was all. Out of nowhere, Tom meets this girl... and reluctantly grew attached to her. Too bad he didn't know it was Hermione out to spy on him. TRHG
1. Chpt 1: Solution

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own the Harry Potter series... but the old lady is mine, ha!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Second time posted.. why? because im a retard. but anyway... yea.

* * *

A teenage boy with dark untidy hair, round glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead walked into the old, rusted gates of a fairly nice house. The day was perfect. Not a cloud in the clear blue sky and the sun shined with a warm, gentle glow. Everything seemed normal and peaceful like no one should have the slightest care in the world. 

Harry Potter, age sixteen, not quite seventeen, stood in front of the house he knew as home years and years ago. A time he lived with his mum and dad. A time when everything was much more... Easy.

The houses in the quiet village were welcoming with it's cosy atmosphere. There were lots of willow tree providing plently of shade. A cool summer breeze blew gently, making the willow trees' stringy branches to sway.

And Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One, stood in front of the house, rooted to the ground, just staring.

It seemed so firmiliar, but yet it wasn't.

It all started there. Where his father was killed, trying to protect his mother, and his mother died... trying to protect Harry. Now he was back, searching for answers.

The house looked normal. Or at least the outside did. The outside walls were lined with bricks. The windows were dusty and covered with spider webs so you couldn't see inside. The grass on the lawn was a little over grown, full of weeds, but perfect none the less. It had looked like no one had lived here in a long time.

He just needed answers to questions he did not know. Now that Dumbledore was gone, he didn't know where to start looking. All he knew was that he needed to find something that belonged to Godric Gyrffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw that contantained a piece of Voldemort's soul, and then two other objects that could have a piece of his soul too. So when the time came for the final battle, Voldemort would actually die...

His mind raced. He needed help, but who could help him? He didn't want anyone else getting killed because of him. First his father, then his mother, then Sirius, then Dumbledore...

Harry clentched his first so his nails dug into the palm of his hand and his knuckles turned white.

Damn Snape... he would get his revenge...

If only-

There was a loud 'crack!' noise, then shortly followed by a tiny 'pop!'. Then there was a shout of joy and a "Shh, quiet Ron!"

Harry turned around to find his best friends standing there. Hermione was beaming at him, and Ron was doing a little jig.

"I did it, i did it!" Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Ron, you successfully Apparated, well done."

Harry blinked at them. "Wha- What are you two doing here?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "Did you think that we were going to let you alone and do this by yourself?"

"Err..."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry. We're your best mates, of course we're going to be there for you!"

"Oh. Thanks guys...I really appreciate it." Harry smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Dont even think of it. So what are you... er..."

She paused.

She said, "What are you planning on doing next?"

Ron looked over at Harry, interested at what he was about to say.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. All i know is that i have to find Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. I dont have any idea where to begin, honestly."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice.

An older, softer voice.

"Children... you do know you just Apparated into a _muggle_ community?"

They turned around to see an old, shabby woman. She had light gray hair with a few white strands that was tied in a knot on the back of her head. Her face was wrinkled, Harry imagined she was older that Prof. McGonagall. She was wearing blue wizarding robes and staring at them with a curious look.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Oh! I didn't know-"

The woman waved her hand for silence. "I dont think anyone saw, the muggles here seen enough strange things here..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speechless.

"I've been expecting you three." She said knowingly.

Her rare amethest eyes looked too young and sharp for her age. The woman had the same twinkle in her eyes that reminded Harry greatly of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... the very thought of the man gave Harry a sinking feeling in his chest.

The three were still silent.

"Follow me." The elderly woman said curtly.

They obeyed.

There was something about this woman that made Harry trust her. Even without her wise, enigmatic aura, the woman seemed more that trustworthy.

She lead them across the street and four houses down. When she turned into the front lawn of a cozy looking cottage, the teens follwed silently behind.

The cottage look anything but out of the ordinary. It was built of bricks. There were a few windows that were covered with lace curtains from the inside. The grass on the front lawn had a few yellow patches and the small garden of flowers looked ready to wilt.

As soon as the woman walked within five feet of the door, it sprung open. She eased inside and stood in the middle of the living room as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in.

Besides the assortment of delicate silver objects and the random crystal balls scattered throughout the house, it looked relatively normal.

"Sit..." The old woman said softy, and gestured to the sofa.

They sat.

"Would you like some tea?"

They nodded.

"All right then, make yourselves comfortable, i'll have much to tell you." The woman said, and walked into what seemed to be a kitchen.

The second she was out of sight, Ron whipped around and whisped to Harry and Hermione, "She gives me the creeps!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. Her muggle clothes were slightly visable underneath her cloak. Why were they here? She just _made_ them follow and didn't even ask...

The old woman came back, carrying a tea tray. She set it down on the coffee table infront of them. When she did, a cup and saucer magically set itself infront of each of them, while a tea pot magically poured them all a cup of tea.

"Now before i begin explaining... Would you kindly tell me your names?"

_If she was expecting us, wouldn't she know our names?_ Hermione thought.

"Ron Weasley..." Ron muttered.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione enunciated.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

The elderly woman nodded. "Yes... i've heard a great deal about you three...

"Have some tea." She added.

They took a sip. It was good, not too sweet or bitter, and it was the perfect temperature.

"Wonderful tea..." Hermione said politely, and set down her cup.

"Yeah, its good..." Ron added awkwardly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good." The woman said. "Well now i suppose i must confess a few things. There is Veritaserum in the tea-"

Hermione gawked at her. "Well that wasn't very trustworthy!"

The old woman nodded and paced back and forth. "Yes, i know. But at least i told you."

They didn't say anything.

"Also, i over heard your conversation about Lord Voldemort and the Horcruxes..."

"You said Voldemort!" Hermione attested.

"Yes, i did. I dont believe i must fear someone younger than me..." She shook her head. "But I believe I can help you find these Horcruxes."

Harry smiled. She reminded him of Dumbledore even more so. "How?"

"I am a time traveler. I have been for the past eighty years, and i assume that i know most about the topic than any other living being at the time."

"So how can you help us?" Ron asked, curious.

"I can send you all into the past, to spy on Voldemort during whatever time he created them."

The three grinned.

"But..." The woman warned. "It is very dangerous, going into years beyond to the point of where you existed. Your memories disappear if you do it sucessfully, or you may wind up splinching yourself in different times."

Hermione grimaced. "How do you know all this? Especially if your memories disappear..."

"That my dear... is a good question. I will answer, but first... Who is capable of producing most powerful magic?" The old woman asked.

"Me." Hermione said honestly.

"Hermione." Ron and Harry muttered.

The old woman nodded.

"Have you heard of time-turners?"

Hermione nodded. "I used a time-turner during my third year at Hogwarts so i could take a few of my classes that were at the same time. I wanted to be in all the subjects i could be in." Hermione blurted splendidly.

"Ah! Wonderful then. I shall explain to you and your friends the ways and rules of time travel. But let me assure you, it would be more efficient to do it alone." She stared at Hermione.

"Time is a fickle thing. It cannot be bought... it can only be spent. It is infinate, yet limited." She started.

"If you go back in time for lets say, a few hours... You can 'change' the future. But in reality, you have changed nothing at all, because you were simply meant to make whatever mistake you think you made, then go back and change it, or whatever you wanted... The same goes for traveling a before you were born.

"But people aren't meant to live in a place where they dont exist. The very balance of the universe doesn't allow it, even the most powerful magic could not tip this balance. You see, you must have a past to have a present. So when the person goes back before they are born, their memories simply fade away, because the scene that caused that memory doesn't even exsist.

"But after an amount of time, the memories do come back, because they happened to that person, and if that person ever exsisted, then they will know. But when the person does remember everything...

"They are sent back to their time."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the edge of the sofa, taking in every word she said. Their tea was left forgotten on the table.

"So that would mean going into the past is useless!" Hermione said apprehensively.

The old woman shook her head. "When your last memory, and very last has been recovered, that is when you are sent back. If you go, it could take months to remember."

"But how could i know what i have to do if i cant remember?"

"Trust me." The old woman spoke prudently. "The last memory to be recovered wont be what you are planning to do."

"How did you theorize all of these...theories?" Hermione asked.

"It was reaccuring dealing that i noticed. Everytime i was sent back into the future was when i remember everything. So i went back again and again... And with each time, the same thing happened.

"Hermione, be warned. It could be different for you, but maybe not. I have not viewed other people's expirences because nobody knows how to get into time before they were born. I dont know why anyone else hasn't thought of it, or maybe they kept it to themselves, like i have... " She started rambling.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you willing to go into the past?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "If it'll help you with the war, i will."

Harry smiled.

"Just..." Ron said, and looked at Hermione sadly. "Just be careful, all right? We need you to help us when you get back, information or not."

Hermione bit her lip. "Thanks Ron! Thats the most sensitive thing i have ever heard you say!"

Ron's ears went pink.

Hermione turned to the old woman. "How do i go into the past?" She asked.

The old woman magically summoned an item buried within the cluster of silver objects.

"Turn the time-turner once and hold it for a second. Then Apparate while concentrating deeply on the time you wish to be at."

The time-turned floated to Hermione and landed squarly in her hand.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry who grinned at her.

"Be careful, we still need you." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you guys in a second then..."

She looped the time-turner over her head and held it in her hands.

During the past few weeks of the summer holiday, Harry had told Hermione and Ron every single detail about Voldemort that he knew. They were together for the holiday because of Fleur and Bill's wedding, of course.

_What year would Voldemort started creating the Horcruxes? 1944? After he graduated, i suppose..._ Hemione thought.

"Remember Hermione, dont reveal the future once you remember it. And just a reminder..." She old woman took out an old looking wand and waved it around.

Hermione's felt a tingling sensation on her hand for a moment. She looked at her hand.

_Hermione Granger_ was written on the back on her hand.

"Its always good to have a name." The old woman said, and smiled.

Hermione nodded. _1944... 1944... _

She closed her eyes.

She flipped the time-turner.

One.

Her eyes squeezed shut.

With a tiny 'pop!' and an errie blue light, Hermione was gone.

* * *

The usual nauseating feeling of Apparition fill Hermione, but she was used to it. 

The familiar spinning feeling of time travel dawned upon her... She was dizzy.

Mix dizziness and nausea, and Hermione felt like she was going to vomit.

She could not see. There were flashes up bright color everywhere, blinding her. She shut her eyes closed, but the color was still there.

_1944... 1944..._

Her head felt like exploding. Every second was hell, the feeling of bricks pounding at her head was starting to make her feel faint. But she could not faint, she had a-

What was she doing? More time went by, or went back, and she forgot her whole year being sixteen. Now she thought she was in the ministry of magic with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville... where where they? She felt so horrible.

That year was gone, and she was fourteen. Cedric died and Harry won the triwizard tournament. And Voldemort came into power...

Another flash and her head ache seemed to fade. How old was she? Thirteen... Oh, how she loathed Snape and... Peter Pettigrew? How was Sirius doing?

What was thinking? She was so dizzy...

The memories slipped out of her mind, and she simply forgot. No longer was she a witch, she was the denist's daughter still in primary school...

But even that was gone.

The girl was falling. Falling into a dark and endless chasm, she didn't know. She didn't know who she was or what she was going. All she knew was she wanted to land, but dreaded it at the same time.

And thats when everything went cold...

* * *

AN: review please. 

dammit! this is like... the 5th time i had to revise this thing! arg... yup yup, there is alot of bad writing in here.. but... i'll fix it later, i suppose...


	2. Chpt 2: Lost

**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

**Chpt. 2: Lost**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** arrrg! im trying reeeeeeally hard to make this... completely original and...different from HG/TR fics... feedback and critism is highly apreciated.

* * *

Freezing... 

Darkness...

The girl tried to open her eyes to see, but the pressure of the atmosphere around her immediatly made her eyes squeeze shut.

She was suffocating. She needed air.

She tried to breath, but a cold fluid seeped into her lungs instead of what she needed.

As soon as she inhaled the liquid, the girl furiously began coughing precious air bubbles out.

The girl was drowning. If she didn't get out soon, she wouldn't make it... Her head started to spin; she needed air.

She squinted to see how she could out of this abyss. Bellow her was darkness.

She looked up, her eyes still casted. Light. It was a good sign.

She pushed her body up as fast as she could go; but a heavy material billowed around her, causing the girl to be dragged down.

Her head was pounding her lungs felt like they were going to exploding. She had to keep moving up, but every movment cause precious cost air. The surface seemed so close...

With a quick motion, the girl broke from the surface. Her hair clinged to her face; She came up and gasped for breath coughing and sputtering. She gazed at the blurry scene.

It was not dark. It was a fracture brighter than dark. But the girl couldn't tell the difference. She didn't know where she was.

She struggled to keep her head above the surface. The material that clung to her was still adamant to bring her back into the cold darkness.

She was in a state of trepidation, fearing the material wanted her to drown. While kicking furiously to stay afloat, the girl fumbled with the material and ripped it off.

It floated besides her. She couldn't see it well, but she could feel it coming back to her. Frightened beyond all belief, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and wished she was somewhere else...

* * *

"Come on children, don't run off now." A tall, handsome young man called idly. 

"Tom, Tom!" A young boy cheered. "Look at whatI can do!"

The young man, now known as Tom, looked over at the child. "Hm?"

The small boy grinned and did a gaseous cartwheel.

"Very good." Tom said.

The small boy smiled, not noticing Tom's lack of enthusiasm.

It was a warm summer day. Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage, decided that today all the orphans would take a trip to the seaside.

She had asked Tom (since he was a very responsible young man now) to help watch over the younger orphans. He agreed.

They were passing through a forest in order to get to shore. Tom was in front, leading the children, and Mrs. Cole was in the back, making sure the children did not run off.

"What are you holding, Tom?" A young girl bounced besides him.

"A book." Tom answerd plaintively

"What kind of book?" The girl asked.

"Not a picture book, thats for sure." Tom said, trying to shake off her interest.

"So. Whats it called?" The girl looked at the black book. There was no title.

Tom looked at the girl and tapped his chin. "Good question." He raised the book and looked at it, then looked back at the girl. "I'm afraid it doesn't have a title."

Indeed, the book did have a title. Tom had concealed it, realizing someone might ask questions about his book. It was called _Magick Most Evile_, and Tom planned on reading it in peace while all the other orphans played in the ocean.

"Oh. Why are you reading a book without a title?" The girl asked.

"Why not?" Tom countered feebly.

The girl shrugged and ran off with another orphan. Tom rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the path. He could already smell the salty air of the ocean along with the abundant smell of seaweed. He kept walking forward, making sure the children were keeping somewhat in line. He did not want to be involved in anymore funny buisness, now that he had already set a perfect image for himself.

"I can see the beach!" The small boy said happily.

Before Tom knew it, the young children went running past him and torward the sandy shore of the ocean.

"Thank you Tom for watching over them." A skinny, harassed looking woman said as she caught up with Tom.

"It was my pleasure." He answered. "Mrs. Cole.. would it be alright if I stayed in the forest while the children played in the beach?"

Mrs. Cole thought for a moment. "Alright, I suppose it would be fine. Just come back with us when we leave."

Tom nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

Mrs. Cole smiled. "Not a problem, dear."

_That boy has turned out to be such a fine gentlemen after going to that school..._ Mrs. Cole thought lightly, and walked out of the forest.

Tom smirked. Finally, he could read that book in peace without being disturbed.

He turned around walked through the forest, trying to find a nice spot to sit. Or maybe he could go into the cave he discovered when he was young, the cave where he took Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop a few years ago...

Tom laughed coldly at the memory.

He decided to sit down and read at a spot against a tree where the light was pristine. Not too bright. The shade was perfect. Plus it was relatively quiet-

At that moment he heard the distant sound of harsh coughing and the sputters.

Curious, Tom followed the sound a few meters into the forest.

_Must be one of the children._ He thought.

Then he saw a body lying on the ground. Definetly not a child.

It was a woman. She was wearing a rather revealing shirt without sleeves, and a pair of dark jean trousers. Her hair was matted to her face, and her eye were closed. She had a vague expression on her face, and it looked as if she had just stepped out of the ocean.

Tom was about to walk away, but she sat up and look around. She looked at Tom with the most befuddled expression on her face.

She looked very lost and confused.

Tom stared at her.

"What's your name?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

She turned her gaze to Tom and looked bewildered. She didn't say anything.

As Tom stepped closer to her, the young woman just stared.

"I said, what is your name?"

She blinked.

"Do you speak English?" He said slowly.

The girl glanced at Tom, then gazed at her surroundings.

While completely ignoring Tom,she slowly stood up on her feet. Her wet clothes tightly clung to her body.

_She just be foreign. _Tom concluded, since he never saw a British woman wear cloths like that.

The girl took a step forward and stumbled a bit, and coughed into her hand. She had no idea where she was, who she was, or what the boy infront of her was saying. To her, it all sounded like "Blah dopy blah lala hoba..."

Getting impatient, Tom was about to leave her when he saw writing on her hand. It looked English.

"What do you have written on your hand?" He asked.

She stared.

Tom took a few steps over to her and grabbed her hand. The only reaction the girl had was a vague stare.

The writing was very smudged, but he was positve it was English writing. He moved her hand closer to his face.

The first letters were badly smeered, Tom ignored them.

But there were a few letters we could make out. "M", "I", smudge, "N"... the next letter he could barely tell. What it an "a" or an "e"? Tom went with "a".

Mina.

There was another word. "G", "R", and an"A", the rest was a faded ink smear.

Mina Gra. How about... Mina Gray.

That would be her name. Or perhaps Mina Grey, since that was the proper spelling of the name.

"Mina Grey..." He said aloud, and the girl looked up at him.

Tom was about to just leave the poor girl in the forest when he realized how perfect she would be for his future plans. A totally lost girl, doesn't know a word of English, doesn't seem to have a family.

He smirked and pulled her hand to follow him. She had a leaf in her hair and dirt on her cloths, but it didn't seem like she had the slightest idea it was there.

Tom would take her to Mrs. Cole and say she was totally lost and without family, that her parents died from the muggle war and she does not want to talk about it. Mrs. Cole would nod her head and accolade Tom for being so honorable. That way, the girl would stay in Tom's sight.

With that in mind, he revealed the slightest simper and walked to the beach, leading the girl stumbling along behind him.

The book could definitely wait.

* * *

Tom had done what he wanted. Everything had gone according to what he had planned. The girl was put in the orphanage with him and been questioned by Mrs. Cole. The only response she ever got from the girl was her usual bewildered gaze. She told Tom that later she would alert the police of a found girl, and said it was a very good thing he found her. 

It was clear the girl had no idea what people told her. She didn't even make an effort to talk back, which was just fine with Tom. She didn't have much of a personality (unless you count utterly clueless as character) so no one would get attached to her. If she suddenly disappeared, people would wonder, but no one would actually care.

Now... if he knew how to carry through his plan properly, he would. But the book _Magick Most Evile _described Tom's interest as "the wickedest of magical inventions", and spoke nothing more of it.

He was back at the orphanage. His summer days were a complete bore, all he wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts, his home. Tom studied for school in private as much as he could, since it was the only thing he could do, besides watching the younger children and helping clean up, of course.

It had been two days since Tom had found the girl. As far as he knew, she had not said a word and usually slept most of the day.

But there was something odd about her that Tom sensed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there.

So for the next three weeks he had until having to go to Hogwarts, Tom decided to watch her. It appeared to be a more interesting pass time than re-reading his old text books.

* * *

In the orphange, there were a lot of other people around Tom's age. Amy Benson was an odd girl. She would do odd things, like get up during the middle of the night and soliloquize when everyone else was sleeping. She hadn't been that was all her life. It started when Tom Riddle took her and a boy named Dennis Bishop into a cave when they were younger. 

It was quite obvious that Amy was conpletely frightened of Tom and she was paraniod of his every action. Even though Tom had beome a very fine young man, Amy still ran away from him whenever she saw they might cross paths.

When she found out that Tom had found a mute girl in the forest, she was suspicious. Amy thought that Tom had did sometime to the girl to make her so quite. Especially since the girl would always follow Tom around whenever she was awake. So on the third day of the girl's stay at the orphanage, Amy decided to talk to the girl when nobody was around.

* * *

It was the middle of a particularly warm day, and Tom had just helped clean all the dishes in the kitchen. He stealthly walked over to the girl's room. The door was open. 

He saw Amy Benson sneak up to her.

The girl was sleeping, like she usually did. She looked like she needed all the rest she could get. Tom raised his eyebrows and watched for what Amy was planning to do.

She walked up to the girl and slowly tapped her shoulders until she woke up. The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at Amy.

Tom watched and listened in amusment as Amy tried getting answers from the girl. He crossed his arms and casually leaned against the doorframe unnoticed. Amy kept asking the girl questions about Tom, and all the girl did was stare blankly at her face, as if trying to understand what she was saying.

But thats when Tom noticed a change in the girl's expression. It went from dazed to- to something else. It appeared as if something in her mind had clicked, and the realization of a lifetime finally dawned upon her.

She understood.

When Amy asked what her name was, the girl replied in a weary tone.

"Mina Grey."

Tom raised his eyebrows and marched further inside the room. "You can talk!"

Amy saw Tom and immediatly darted out of the room.

Mina nodded, yawning."You can too."

* * *

AN: whoa... hermio- i mean... 'mina' remembered how to speak english! yaay! 

Thanks for the reviews! **Pychodoughnut**(gaack! you saw that?) **DragoNorgard**, **mrsamiipotter**, **Tranquil Hurricane**, **mrs. skywalker**, **Elineil**, **claricexherman**(yaay... i was hoping it would be different...)... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!


End file.
